


Hemingway Can Suck It

by theimperialpurple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimperialpurple/pseuds/theimperialpurple
Summary: Book cover for 'Hemingway Can Suck It' .





	Hemingway Can Suck It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hemingway Can Suck It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447843) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

## 

## Book Cover


End file.
